Out of CafPow
by mocasoul
Summary: A late night in Abby's lab...pure Gabby smut. ONESHOT


Abby was working after hours in the lab trying to match a about three types of DNA on a gun. There was still question as to who shot the gun, and none of them were in the system. Only one DNA matched the body that was in the morgue, and she knew she needed more time. She dreaded hearing the lab doors open, because she knew it was Gibbs.

"What have you got for me, Abs?"

"So far…nothing."

"Nothing isn't going to cut it. So…what have you got for me, Abs?"

"Oh…okay, well, I've determined that there were indeed three different DNA on the gun including an odd trace of…guess what." she said and Gibbs gave her a look. "Vaginal fluid."

"And that's significant how?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"You have two hours."

"On it, Gibbs." she said as he left, but she stopped him. "Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abby…"

"My Caf-Pow…"

"What about it?"

"Well, you usually hand me a Caf-Pow before you leave and…it's not here. Why isn't it here, Gibbs?"

"Oh, yeah, the Caf-Pow machine is broken." he said casually, and she looked horrified.

"No, Caf-Pow! What am I going to do?! I can't work without it!"

"I'm sure you can manage…"

"No, I can't Gibbs! Caf-Pow motivates me to work."

"Well, we'll just have to find another motivation…" he said as he walked over to her and pulled her roughly against his body. She gasped as he spun her around and bent her over the table forcing her to grip the table. He yanked off her white lab coat and lifted up her short plaid skirt revealing her black panties. She gasped and moaned as she felt him pull off her panties and caress her pale ass. It felt soft to the touch against his rough hands.

"Gibbs…"

"No talking." he demanded and she remained silent as he caressed her ass. Suddenly, he brought his hand roughly down on her ass and rubbed the spot where he spanked. He hit that spot over and over causing her to moan out as she gripped onto the table harder. He moved his hand to her other ass cheek and smacked it repeatedly as he did the other. When he was finished, her ass was pink and warm. He leaned over her and bent down to her ear. "Now, Abby, are you motivated?"

"No…" she said wickedly as she stared straight ahead.

"Well, we'll have to change that…" he said as he reached around and massaged her folds centering in on her clit. She moaned out in ecstasy as he pushed two fingers into her wet opening and began pumping them in and out of her, slowly. He sped up the pace of his fingers and she moaned out his name softly. He loved hearing his name come from her dark ruby colored lips. It was making him hard just hearing how erotic her voice sounded. She was shaking as he finger fucked her even harder applying pressure on her clit with his thumb. She screamed out as she came and removed his fingers. "Are you motivated, now, Abby?"

"No…" she said in that same wicked tone as she nudged her ass against his hardness. He undid his pants and took his hard length out. She felt it brush against her ass and the back of her thighs. She moaned out as he entered her wet entrance from behind and he began thrusting his cock in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He gripped her hips for better access and began slamming hard into her. "Oh fuck! Gibbs!"

"No…talking!" he growled into her ear and she nearly came by the tone of this voice alone. He fucked her harder and he tried to hold on longer, but it was getting hard to do with the addition of the erotic sound of her moans and screams. "Are you…motivated…yet?" he panted out.

"May-be…" she said barely getting it out and he reached in front of her and rubbed her clit in time with his thrusting. He knew that she was about to come because she was clamping down on his cock like a vice, so he fucked her faster and even harder.

"How…about…now?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Gibbs, Yes!" she shouted as she came squeezing tightly around him causing him to orgasm also. His hips bucked forward causing her to slid further down onto the table as he slowly pulled out of her. She remained bent over the table as he tucked himself back in his pants and zipped them up. He kissed his way up her legs as he helped her slip her panties back on and pulled her skirt down over her ass. He grabbed her and kissed her neck to her ear.

"Two hours…" he whispered in her ear before he left the lab leaving her there forgetting what a Caf-Pow was anyway.


End file.
